


Arms Open Wide

by mrs_nerimon



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_nerimon/pseuds/mrs_nerimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 99 attends Boyle's wedding, and the result is more than Jake expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little fic for these two. I'm so excited for the finale, although I can't believe the season's already over. What am I going to do with my life?  
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Jake has to admit, for a wedding that came together _General Hospital_ fast, Boyle and Vivian did a pretty good job. The ceremony was nice, if a bit long, and Charles only cried twice.

The reception is even better, though. There’s _three_ full buffet tables of food, and the fact that he can barely pronounce half of the dishes doesn’t deter Jake from piling as much as he can on two separate plates.

The squad sits together at a round table, decorated with streamers and confetti that Jake watched Charles cut out last week at his desk.

Out of genuine respect for Boyle he begrudgingly dug his one nice suit out of the depths of his closet, and looking around at the rest of the 99 dressed in their best, Jake’s glad he passed on wearing the bow tie and shorts ensemble again.

Gina’s in some clingy, cotton candy pink dress that looks like it’s made out of velvet, but feels somehow wet, which he only knows because she made him touch it ten times in the car ride over. Rosa’s wearing a dress too, a dark blue one that Jake thinks looks really hot on her, even though he’d never say it to her face for fear of losing a limb.

Terry and Holt wore suits as well, but somehow they both look like they didn’t spend the morning spot cleaning three year old orange juice out of the sleeves.

Scully and Hitchcock have been regulated to sitting at the table beside them, but they’re both wearing some version of formal attire, even if Scully did go with khaki shorts once again.

The whole team cleans up nice, Jake has to admit. 

Amy, though… _Wow._ He tries not to let his eyes linger on her as he glances across the table, but it’s really hard, because everything from the cut of her neckline to the curls in her hair looks perfect. She leans forward to say something to Rosa and he quickly averts his eyes, staring back down at his plate before she catches him looking.

After everyone has shoveled as much food as they can handle, Gina claps her hands together, bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Anyone wanna dance?” She stands up quickly, and Terry reaches out a hand to steady her as she wobbles on those ridiculously high heels. “I should warn you, though- I _am_ a professional.”

Everyone looks uneasily around at each other. They’ve seen Gina dance, and it’s something you want to watch from afar, rather than up close and personal. Like, from the other side of the room.

“I’ll join you, Gina.” To their surprise Holt stands up, and Gina excitedly slides over to the dance floor with him.

Jake realizes this situation would be _much_ better with some alcohol, and stands up to go grab another drink. “Anyone want anything?” He offers, mostly to Rosa, who can hold her liquor better than anyone else he’s ever met.

But Rosa shakes her head, and it’s Amy who pipes up.

“Just a soda.” She grins, and it takes him a moment to nod and turn away from the brightness of her smile, the tiny wrinkles in her face.

Jake gets a beer and Amy’s soda from the show-tune singing bartender (and _how_ Boyle even knew those existed is the biggest mystery), and on his way back to the table he spots Holt doing an awkward kind of shuffle on the dance floor, and Gina trying to get her bump and grind on next to him.

It’s times like this where Jake wishes he had a robotic camera in his brain that could record moments like this and play them back on repeat until he died.

He hands Amy her soda and sinks into the seat Rosa has now vacated. Terry wonders off in search of more food, and it’s just the two of them alone at the table.

He carefully watches her out of the corner of his eye, and she’s bobbing her head in time with the music, her eyes scanning the crowd of dancers.

“Oh, look!” She elbows him sharply, pointing out across the room. “Look at Charles!”

Boyle’s getting _down_ with his new bride, both of them dancing in horrible rhythm. Jake turns to Amy in horror, his eyes wide, and she dissolves into giggles.

He laughs along with her, trying to ignore the way her laughter makes something inside of him flutter.

“They look so happy.”

Jake glances over at her and she’s got a sort of faraway look in her eyes. He clears his throat awkwardly and takes a long sip of his beer.

Amy sighs almost wistfully. “I mean, life really _is_ short, especially in our line of work. It’s nice to see that Charles found someone.”

He nods, watching Boyle take Vivian in his arms as the song changes to a slower one, a soft instrumental piece that scatters the frantic dancers. Most of them anyway. Gina remains, still giving it her all.

“Yeah.” Jake looks over at her, and this time he doesn’t bother dropping his gaze when she turns to face him. “He deserves it.”

“Well, we all do.” Her tone is light, kind, and he watches the way her mouth moves around the syllables. She gives him a smile and suddenly something flips inside of him.

“You wanna dance?” He asks as he stands up and extends a hand to her.

“What?” Amy’s brow wrinkles, but she’s still smiling up at him. “Do you want to wait for something less…. 17th century?”

“No.” He finds himself praying that there’s a way those 8th grade ballroom dance lessons he enrolled in to meet girls somehow lasted all these years.”Unless… You want-“

She grabs his hand and stands up, and just for a minute he sees something different behind her eyes. “No. Let’s go.”

He forgets everything he ever knew the moment he puts his hand on her waist, but Amy is _Amy_ , so she automatically takes the lead. And for the next two and half minutes all he knows is the way her hand feels in his and the subtle scent of her perfume.

He drives home that night wondering if anyone else they know could possibly be talked into getting married soon.


End file.
